A Winter's Tale
by Snozzle
Summary: PansyPercy. He left her after all she'd done to him... Rather sad.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these lovely characters.

**Claimer: **But I own my rather sad idea.

**Pairing: **Pansy/Percy

**A Winter's Tale**

Thoughtfully, Percy Weasley looked down at the dark oak table. How many people had sat around this table before him? How much happiness, sadness and distress had this table seen?

Percy laughed out loud to himself. He was thinking about the table almost as though it was a person. Something alive. It was his way of pretending.

He had felt like someone could love him. No matter what he had done, somebody loved him. She had told him she had. She had shown him happiness when he could not see it for himself, and happiness came in the most unlikely of people.

She walked into his life, like a mysterious shadow… and then left. Just as swiftly as she had arrived. That was Percy's fault of course. He had driven her away, just like he had everyone else.

-

"_Percy, I'm trying to help you! Why can't you see that?" She pushed a stray piece of dull blonde hair out of her face. "Why won't you let me?"_

"_Just go away Pansy! I don't care anymore! All you were was something I could use to get my sense of being back. You fulfilled it, thank you very much!" She stared at him for a few seconds. _

"_You're going to regret that," she said, swallowing back her anger as much as she could. She turned swiftly on her heel, and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her._

-

Pansy Parkinson. She had her problems. They probably would never go away. She had emotional scars that ran far deeper than the physical ones. Percy himself had hurt her once… but she never left. She knew he needed help.

She had offered him that help, and now, he let her slip away. After all that she had done for him. Everything she had shown him, everything she had taught him.

They'd met one year, three months and five days ago. A long time to develop a trust, and a close friendship. Enough time to even begin a relationship.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of their first kiss. The night of the raid. She had been so scared. She had clung to him as though he would desert her if she let him move. He had promised later that he would never leave her when she was scared. Another broken promise.

-

"_Percy… I… people are gonna die… I don't want to be alone… I don't want to go through all this alone…" Percy stared at her, as she bit back the tears. _

_Pansy was supposed to be the strong one. She was as hard as nails. She would fight off the evil single-handedly and with class. Now, here she was, scared and feeling more alone than Percy perhaps ever had. Perhaps ever will. _

"_I promise Pansy, I will never leave you. You don't need to be alone anymore. This is a dangerous time, and we're going to get through it together." _

_She looked up at him, digesting his words. "Even if I'm rude to you?" _

"_Even if you're rude to me." She bit her lip and smiled. She took a few steps toward him, and pulled him toward her, her hands around his waist, as she rested her head on his chest. _

_Percy frowned. This wasn't normal. Pansy had always thrown insults to him whenever possible. Even as friends, they were never exactly… civil. It was complicated. _

_And now, here she was, holding him tightly. He kissed the top of her head lightly. He saw her smile. "I believe you," she muttered._

-

It must have taken her a lot of effort to admit that she believed him. She never trusted anyone, and that night, she had told him everything. She let him into her thoughts. He had just destroyed that trust.

He could feel the box in his robe pocket. It contained a bracelet, the most expensive that he could afford. It was to be her Christmas present. Not that she wanted one.

It was then he realised that he could never make it up to her, but he could try and try he would. He stood up from the table, and ran to the door. He opened it, sure that he could see where she had gone.

Her footprints had already been covered up by the layers of snow…


End file.
